I'll Remember
I'll Remember is the first episode of Season Six of The Vampire Diaries and the one hundred and twelfth episode of the series. Summary FRESH STARTS AND SECOND CHANCES — After spending the past four months coping with the loss of Damon in an unconventional and potentially dangerous way, Elena has returned to Whitmore College for the start of sophomore year. Unable to move on, Caroline is desperate to find a way to reverse the anti-magic spell the Travelers have put over Mystic Falls and grows frustrated when her calls to Stefan go unanswered. Tyler, who is human once again, has a run-in at a football tailgate that tests his ability to control his anger, while Matt worries that Jeremy is dealing with the loss of Bonnie in a self-destructive way. Alaric, who is struggling to adjust to his new life as a vampire, finds himself in an awkward situation when he meets Jo (guest star Jodi Lyn O’Keefe), a beautiful doctor at the university hospital. Last, while everyone believes Stefan is off tracking a lead to get Damon and Bonnie back, Elena is shocked when she learns the truth of what he has really been up to. Plot }} Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman * Michael Malarkey as Enzo Recurring Cast *Marguerite MacIntyre as Liz Forbes *Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker *Chris Brochu as Luke Parker Guest Cast *Colin Ferguson as Tripp Cooke *Emily Chang as Ivy *Jodi Lyn O’Keefe as Jo Robles *Gabrielle Walsh as Sarah *Marco James as Liam *TBA as Amy Co-Starring *Jenna Kannell as Jessie *Nyell Segura as Teen Boy Trivia *The title of the Season 6 premiere was confirmed by Julie Plec. TV Line *There will be a 4 month time jump since the events of Season Five's finale,'' Home. Which places the start of Season Six in late October 2012 or early November 2012 in the series timeline. * This episode will mark the first appearances of Tripp Cooke, Jo Robles, Liam, Ivy and Sarah. *Elena's struggles will be one of the key topics of the episode.TV Guide, as well as Elena's grief, Stefan's big choices, Caroline trying to aid the situation, Damon and Bonnie's fate also being key topics.TV Line *Elena will be returning back to Whitmore and will study medicine. IBTimes *Enzo becomes a series regular from this episode onwards. *Alaric returns as a series regular in this episode for the first time since The Departed after being resurrected in Home.According to CW the show Matt Davis was on ( Cult (TV Show)) has been axed by the TV channel. *Alaric will be compelling himself a teaching job at a university, presumably Whitmore.YouTube *Nina Dobrev in vague answers to a Hypable interview at Comic Con 2014 said that this episode is about Elena's sanity; is she going crazy after losing Damon? Hypable *It seems that Stefan has given up on searching for Damon and Bonnie and has distanced himself from the others, living his life elsewhere. *After a big time jump, the premiere opens with Bonnie and Damon still gone. While their whereabouts will be revealed quickly, the question of what happened while they were there will be a season-long arc. Elena will be grieving over the loss of Damon by making some surprising choices and bonding with Stefan and Alaric, who does some bonding of his own with a woman he meets. *Get ready for a handful of new faces, including a militia leader (Colin Ferguson) and a tough doctor at the university hospital (Jodi Lyn O'Keefe). Matt will be thriving as he gets involved in the new magic-less community, while Tyler, now back to a human with the werewolf gene, will return to his testosterone-filled, hard-headed personality. Will he reconnect with Caroline, whom executive producer Julie Plec says will take the loss of Bonnie and Damon "''in a weird way the hardest"?TV Guide *Season 6 of The Vampire Diaries sees Elena as an intern at the Whitmore Medical Center. We are introduced to Doctor Jo Robles (played by Jodi Lyn O'Keefe) who is a potential love interest for Alaric. We also run into Sarah, a new arrival to Mystic Falls who is searching for a relative. She ropes Jeremy into helping her, however, she's hiding something - the question is, what is she hiding? SpoilerTV *How does Caroline handle everything? Plec: Caroline is probably someone who will surprise you. She's taken this loss -- in a weird way almost the hardest -- so she's going to have to bounce back in her Caroline way. Who she bounces back with and how she does it and how she's living her life is revealed in the first episode. Her journey is where are all her friends and if only she could figure out a way to bring them all back together, get the magic back to Mystic Falls, find a way to bring Damon and Bonnie home than life would be perfect. But it's harder than she thought. Body Count TBA Locations *Mystic Falls *Whitmore Medical Center *Whitmore College *Stefan's new home *Cemetery *Diner *Woods Continuity *This is the third season premiere episode in which Elena starts out single. **The first was the Pilot episode of Season 1 (also the series first episode). **The second was Season 3's The Birthday. **This episode of Season 6 is the third. *Damon and Bonnie were last seen in Home when the Other Side collapsed. *Elizabeth Forbes was last seen in "Home" in the remains of the Mystic Grill after it was blown up as the only to survive the explosion. *The Mystic Grill is seen boarded up in the Move On trailer. *Elena is seen feeding on people, the last person she fed off was Matt in She's Come Undone. *There is a reference to The Departed flashback when Damon and Elena first meet on the night of her adoptive parents deaths on May 23, 2009. Where he told her she deserved a love that consumed her, passion and adventure with a little danger. Behind the Scenes *The title of this episode is most likely a reference to the main characters' memories of Damon and Bonnie after their deaths in Home. Cultural References *'I'll Remember' is a by . Quotes ; Bite Back promo : Caroline: "We just lost two of our closest friends." : Elena: "I need you to give me hope." : Stefan: "Damon's gone, you need to say goodbye to him." : Elena: "I need to see Damon." : Caroline: "Do you know Elena has some witchy drug problem that allows her to hallucinate Damon?" : Damon: "Elena, move on." : ; Move On Promo : Elena: " I wanna thank you for giving me everything I ever wanted. A love that consumed me, adventure, passion. There's nothing more that I could've asked for. Except for it to last forever. " : Elena: " Mystic Falls remains humans only. No supernaturals allowed. " : Caroline: " So, ho w's Stefan? He didn't say goodbye." : Ivy: "Now, tell me something I don't know about you." : Stefan: "I'm a vampire." : Caroline: "There are no vampires in Mystic Falls." : Jessie : "What the hell was that?" : Caroline: "Whoa, hang on. Why the hell are you feeding on people?!" : Elena: "I need to see Damon. And I'm not asking!" : Caroline: "We just lost two of our closest friends." : Elena: "I need you to give me hope." : Stefan: "Damon's gone. You need to say goodbye to him." : Damon: "Elena, move on." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries - Bite Back Trailer|Promo The Vampire Diaries - Move On Trailer-0|Move On Trailer The Vampire Diaries 6x01 Webclip - I’ll Remember HD Season Premiere|Webclip Pictures 6x01-01.jpg 6x01-02.jpg 6x01-03.jpg 6x01-04.jpg 6x01-05.jpg 6x01-06.jpg 6x01-07.jpg 6x01-08.jpg 6x01-09.jpg 6x01-10.jpg 6x01-11.jpg 6x01steroline.jpg H102X-O02-VAM-110-14.jpg Tvd script 6x01.jpg|tvd 6x01 script Tvd 6x01.jpg Bswjd97CUAApP8i.jpg|tvd 6x01 S6_bts.jpg|Candice Accola behind the scenes Bts_paul.jpg|Paul Wesley behind the scenes Bts_tvd_s6.jpg|behind the scenes 6x01 s06-15.jpg Alaric.s6.jpg|Alaric behind the scenes Carolline s6.jpg Carolline s6 2.jpg 10547141 501682746643862 1125636575 n.jpg Cemetery.jpg 612428_640x640wc.jpg LargeIandd.jpeg 10537261_674084912671728_1214474518_n.jpg 10472058_1448547442080560_1922400730_n.jpg BtYBQQ5IAAAylP6.jpg BtWF-1dCMAAJEAy.jpg 1921946_1516687791878717_1930496697_n.jpg D.png Fedmk.png Yhhhhhhh.png Idjdk.png Season 6 preview promo elena sniffing damons clothes.jpg Season 6 preview promo elena looking at picture of her and damon.jpg Refkdjl.png Ed.png Season 6 preview promo Elena threatens Luke to see Damon.jpg 6x01.jpg Ewjddik.png Season 6 preview promo elena attacks girl outside car.jpg Season 6 preview promo caroline outside on phone about elena.jpg Season 6 preview promo elena pours magic powder in bowl.jpg Season 6 preview promo elena eyes open.jpg Fffffff.png Delena 6x01.jpg BxWz2CHCAAAFYxg.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 6 Category:Season Premieres Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Flashback episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes